Love Story
by wonderheart216
Summary: What if Logan met another telepath other than Jean and asked her for help? This story takes place during Breakdown and after the first episode, I own nothing except for Misty!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except for Misty. Also, this chapter contains slight adult content and language, but what would you expect from Logan?

* * *

I drove my motorcycle through the front gate, pulling over next to the institute. I took off my helmet, as soon as I did I caught the scent of Chuck, but he wasn't alone. I turned my head to find him and a girl. She sure was pretty, with her long brown hair tied into a ponytail, her emerald eyes, oh and those lips.

"Hello, Logan," Charles said to me. He moved a little to show the girl. "This is Misty, another telepath." He introduced me to the girl, she was giving me a dark look. But I could tell that she liked me. "Supergirl, right?" I walked up to her, sliding the keys into my left pocket. She rolled her eyes at me, walking away. I went after her into the mansion.

* * *

(Misty's Point Of View)

 _"Does he have to be here, Professor?"_ I mentally whine to Charles. _"Yes, Misty, so you should be nice to Logan."_ Charles replied. I just walked downstairs to go meet Logan and get it over with, although I wasn't expecting for him to be very handsome with his black hair and cool blue eyes that showed pain but also something else. And that jaw line... Misty! This isn't like you! Your acting weird all because of a guy who could possibly be thinking of getting you alone with him, not that I'd mind... "Supergirl, right?" He walked up to me, I could just imagine him now:

Logan trailing kisses from my neck up to my lips, as soon as our lips met, he started to lick my lips. Begging them for entrance, I allowed it, and as soon as I did his hands moved to my thighs, pulling up my legs to lock them around his hips, my arms move to Logan's neck, my right hand fingers touching his hair while my left hand is holding onto him. I could feel his bulge growing underneath his jeans, touching my pussy from the inside of my dark green skirt.

I quickly erased the image out of my head before my thoughts got even more dirty. I regained myself by rolling my eyes at him and walking away. There was no way in hell I was going to let some mutant I've just met fill me with lust! I went into the elevator, before I could press the button he came in. I cursed in my head.

"You see, I got a little memory problem, thought maybe you could help." He said to me in a husky voice, making me think of him ripping off my clothes, then he ripped off his pants to show me his erection. I would bend down to my knees and suck on his balls, I cursed in my mind again. What the fuck is wrong with me? "Ask the professor for help." I responded, the last thing I needed was to see that man's thoughts.

The doors opened again. I walked out. Unfortunately, for me, Logan followed after. He soon cornered me next to a wall. "Yeah, but why have a bald old man in my head when I can have you?" He smirked. "Fuck you." I told him, stepping to the side, he blocked it. "Already want me in bed?" He remarked, his sexy smirk was still there. "Can't you be an ass somewhere else?" I demanded in a beyond pissed off tone.

"You want to go make out in my room?" He asked me. "I don't know what you're talking about." I gave him a dirty look. "You keep acting like you hate me, but your aroma says other wise." He told me. "Does it look like I care?" I replied.

"No, but I can tell what you want." He moved close enough that our lips were almost touching. But as much as I knew he was right, I didn't want to risk him hating me for the rest of my life after he found out about my "alter ego". "Yeah, I want you to go screw yourself." I remarked dryly, managing to get away from him before I actually did hurt him.

* * *

(Logan's Point Of View)

After Misty left me alone in the hallway I mentally cursed to myself. "Why is it that when I try to talk to a pretty girl that I always manage to screw things up?" I groaned. Deciding to go to my room to get some sleep for tomorrow...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I found Misty in the kitchen making herself breakfast, I noticed that she was wearing a dark purple tank top with some white booty shorts, her hair in a messy bun. Damn, was she trying to tempt me to fuck her brains out? I cleared my throat a little. Making her turn to look at me. As soon as she did she gave me a dirty look.

"Oh, its you again." She said. Turning back to what she was doing. I was about to apologize for last night but she stopped me. "Don't, I'm too hungry to want to hear it." She responded dryly. _"Then maybe you'd want a taste of my dick?"_ I suggested in my mind, soon thinking of her pulling down my pants to show off my bulge, she'd soon start sucking it... Christ, Logan, pull it together! If you screw things up with her again you might lose your chances with her!

"Hungry?" Misty asked me, "A little." I replied. She turned to me, holding a bowl of cereal in her hands. "There's some leftover meatloaf Jean cooked in the fridge. You can eat it if you want," She said. I went into the fridge, already hungry from what she just told me. I found the meatloaf behind some cans of coke. "Thanks." I said, taking the food out of the fridge and releasing my right hand claws.

"So, that's your power?" She gave me a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "I mean, you just have knives for hands." She said, gesturing to my claws. "What can you do besides telepathy?" I gave her a teasing smirk. Misty's beautiful emerald eyes turned into lasers that she used to cook the food in my hands. Her eyes went back to their normal color after. "So that's why they call you Supergirl." I said. "Why else would they call me that?" She asked me.

"Well, she's a superheroine and she's beautiful." I shrugged. "Just like you." I saw her blush at the last part. "So, how long are you going to be here?" Misty change the subject. "I guess until I finally find what I'm lookin' for." I replied. We walked to the living room together.

We both sat down on the couch. "Kuekuatsu." She said. "What?" I gave her an odd look. "Kuekuatsu, it means the Wolverine." She explained. "People call me Wolverine." I told her. "But I've never heard of Koo-koo-ka-choo." I added with a grin. At this she laughed, and her laugh sounded pretty too.

"Maybe your not such an asshole as I thought." She told me. "Women tell me I'm an ass, but no girls ever given me a compliment like that." I joked.

I had to admit that I was going to like it here in the institute, a red head caught the corner of my eye, turning my head I saw a girl with red hair walking to us. "Oh, hey Jean." Misty said to her. "Hi there Misty, you must be Logan." Jean turned her attention to me. "Nice to meet ya." I told her. "Careful Jean, he might get into your pants." She warned Jean playfully. I turned to give Misty a dirty look. "I thought we were friends." I said. "Don't worry, she's always like that to new members." Jean told me.

A guy came in with red sunglasses. He came up next to Jean, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Logan, this is my boyfriend. Scott." Jean introduced. "So, your Cyclops?" I asked, looking at him up and down. "I expected you to have one eye." I joked, I could hear Misty giggling from behind me.

"Welcome to the team." Cyclops gritted his teeth at me. "Um, lets go eat breakfast." Jean dragged her boyfriend into the kitchen. I turned to give Misty a smirk. "What's with the smirk?" She gave me a look. "Wanna make out?" I grinned. "But what about Jean and Scott?" Misty asked, pointing to the kitchen.

"Then we'll do it in my room." I winked at her. She threw a pillow at me, but I caught it in time. "You're silly." She rolled her eyes at me. Soon walking into the kitchen again, leaving me to eat my meatloaf in peace.

* * *

(Misty's Point Of View)

"So, are you and Logan going to do it?" Jean asked me as I went to the sink. My cheeks felt hot. "What! No!" I exclaimed. "He was just trying to make me laugh." I told her. "Then why did he ask you to kiss him?" She asked. Scott left the kitchen. I turned to her. "Have you and Scott made out yet?" I smirked.

"No, we just do loving caresses and kisses on the cheek, nothing serious like that!" Jean sighed. "How about this: if I kiss Logan, then you have to have sex with Scott." I smirked. "Your on, but if you don't kiss him before he leaves. Then you have to let the girls and I give you a make over." Jean gave me a smirk of her own. She knew how much I hated those, but if I had to, then I will get Logan to kiss me. But I'm not letting it get serious like I'm going to have sex with him or whatever.

Jean left the kitchen, leaving me to go to the living room to find Logan talking to Kitty, Rogue and Kurt. I thought that I'll just have to kiss him later, when we're alone...


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I was alone with Logan. But before I could kiss him, Ororo came into the room. "Hello Misty and Logan." She smiled at us. "Hey Storm." I smiled back, Logan nodded to her. "Logan, the professor wants to talk to you." She told him. "All right, tell him I'll be right there." Logan replied. Storm nodded and left.

"Sorry, looks like I'll have to devour those lips later." He smirked at me. Walking away. _"DAMMIT! This is going to be way harder than I thought!"_ I mentally groaned.

* * *

(Logan's Point Of View)

I followed after 'Ro to Chuck's room. I opened the door. "What's up?" I asked him. Charles turned to me. "I was wondering if you'd like to start." He said. "Sure, sounds like a plan." I told him. Walking to his desk. "Then lets begin." Charles replied. I sat and relaxed on the seat I was in, clearing my mind a little for Charles. Soon my memories started flowing.

They came in faster than a train on the tracks, and I felt like I was gonna burst at any second. But I kept my cool for the professor, I didn't want to hurt him. I also didn't want Misty to hate me forever. Charles quickly got out of my head. We were both breathing heavy. Beads of sweat came pouring onto my forehead. "Are you okay?" Charles asked me concerned. "Y-yeah... Did you find anything?" I replied.

He told me what he saw. It wasn't much but it was good enough. "We could continue if you would like." Charles told me. "Maybe next time." I replied, I really just wanted to talk to Misty again. "You seem to be making friends with Misty." Chuck smiled at me. "Yeah. I know," I responded with a chuckle.

"I'll see ya later." I told him. Walking off to go find Misty again.

* * *

(Misty's Point Of View)

"So, did you two kiss yet?" Jean asked me. "I was planning on it until Storm came in." I told her. "So, your just going to kiss Logan when you two are alone?" Jean said.

"Why the hell not?" I replied. Logan walked in. "Am I interrupting?" He asked us, "No. Not really." I responded with a small smile. "I think I hear Scott calling me." Jean exclaimed, leaving me alone with Logan in my room. "So, did you find what your looking for?" I asked him. "No, Chuck found little pieces, but they were good enough." He replied. Soon moving closer to me.

"So, what were you and Jean talking about?" He asked me with a small smirk, I started walking backwards while he was walking towards me. "We were talking about her boyfriend." I lied. My back hit the wall next to my door. He sandwiched me in between his arms, leaning his face to mine and closing his eyes. I closed mine awaiting for our lips to meet. "Misty, do you know where-" Hank walked into my room. "Oh my stars and garters!" He gasped. Making us stop what we were doing before we could kiss. I mentally cursed.

"Uh, it isn't what it looks like!" I exclaimed, pushing Logan off of me. "So, what's up?" I asked him, my face feeling hot again. "I was going to ask if you knew where Jean was." He replied. "Go ask Summers, he might know." Logan growled annoyed at him, "Thank you." Hank responded, quickly leaving us alone again. "Where were we?" Logan turned to look at me. "Sorry, but I'm getting hungry." I told him, walking to the kitchen.

* * *

(Jean's Point Of View)

I was in my room when Hank opened the door. "Yes, Hank?" I asked him. "I was looking for you, Scott wants to see you." He told me. "Really? For what?" I asked him. "He said it was about Charles." He responded. "Alright, thank you Hank." I told him. He nodded, walking away...


	4. Chapter 4

These past few days I've been with Logan, I've gotten to know him more. He tells me things he knows I'll never say to the others, even if they are funny, he once told me that he knew how to sing. (Well, actually, I walked into his room and I could hear him singing in the shower. His voice was very beautiful though.), he's told me the reason why he goes to Charles for help, he's even told me stories about what it was like to be in the military.

And with every story he's told me. I've started to fall for him, but I've even managed to forget about the bet I made with Jean during the time I watched a James Bond movie with him. We were in the danger room right now, he was showing me some moves he learned before he met Xavier. I was very impressed.

"Hey, Misty," He suddenly said. "Yeah?" I asked him, he pulled me into his arms. "Uh, Logan, are you ok?" I asked him concerned. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, I knew what was going to happen so I closed my eyes. Waiting for our lips to finally meet for the first time. Instead, my hand accidently landed on something that turned the music on.

" _Walking through the front door_

 _Seeing your black dress hit the floor_ "

The song made me stop what I was doing. "Hey, why did you stop?" Logan asked me, "I, uh, didn't expect for that to be on." I told him.

" _Uh honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving_

 _Me all night long-_ "

I turned off the radio before it could continue. "You turned it on." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "I thought we were friends." I gave him a look. "We can be, or we can have sex right now." He winked at me seductively. Sliding the left strap of my black tank top off, then the right. "Logan, what are you doing?" I asked him. He ignored my question and started kissing my neck. I turned the radio back on:

" _Now honey I know by that look in your eyes_

 _And your hand drawing hearts on mine_

 _That our night out of the house, ain't gonna last too long_

 _When all you can think about, is getting me home_ "

Logan's mouth went up to my ear. "Even this song is turning me on." He whispered softly. His teeth started to bite at my earlobe, then moving back down to my neck.

" _Walking through the front door_

 _Seeing your black dress hit the floor_

 _Uh honey there sure ain't nothing like you loving me_

 _All night long_ "

I felt his warm hands on my legs, lifting them up to lock around his hips, and then moving his hands to my ass.

That wolf really does know how to turn a girl on. "You done?" We heard Scott ask, making us stop what we were doing to look at him. I slid the straps of my tank top back to where they were. He gave us both a "get a room" look.

" _And all I can think about, is getting you home-_ "

I quickly turned off the radio, and noticed Jean was there also. "It was all his idea!" I exclaimed, pointing to Logan. "Your the one who turned on the radio." He growled at me, even that growl made me want him! I groaned, running off before my cheeks turned red. What was worse was that I could hear Logan's footsteps running after me.

* * *

(Logan's Point Of View)

I finally caught up to Misty, grabbing her wrist before she went out of my sight again. "Misty, hey," I sighed. "I'm sorry." She turned to me. I could see that blush of hers made her seem cute. "While that song was on, I was, uh, full of lust back there. And again, I'm sorry." I explained. "Its ok, you sorta filled me up with lust a little back there." She replied, her cheeks turning into a darker shade of red.

Jean walked in on us again. "Hey, sorry about Scott." She said, "He just wanted to show me this move that the professor taught him." She added.  
"Because of that boyfriend of yours, I wasn't able to have sex with Misty." I glared darkly at the redhead, putting a protective arm around the shoulders of my mate.

Mate!? Since when do I ever call a woman my mate? _"Should I call her mate? I mean that sounds cute on her... Maybe I should..._ " I thought. "Uh, I think I'll go have a chat with the professor." I told them. Walking to Xavier's office.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Charles office. "Come in." He said, I opened the door, walking inside. "Ah, Logan, what brings you here?" The professor asked me with a friendly smile. "I just wanted to know about that thing you saw in my mind the last time I was in here." I told him. "What was it?" I really wanted to know because I didn't want to hurt my mate if we ever slept together. I was dangerous, and I didn't want Misty to hate me for it.

Charles started telling me what it was. "All I saw from it was a log cabin in the middle of the woods." He replied. "I believe it was in the Canadian Rockies." He added. That was some good information. "Thanks Chuck." I said to him. About to walk out of the room. "And Logan, you might want to tell Misty about this new info. She might want to know." Charles added. "I'll think about it." I replied, leaving his office and going to my room...

* * *

Geez, lets hope that she'll understand, hopefully. But this story is almost at its end so. To be continued and see you at chapter 5!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I got ready for my trip down memory lane, literally, I packed the things I needed. As soon as I did I went to the danger room. I found Piotr, Kitty and Elf there. Deciding to put a prank on them, they found me as soon as I trapped all three of them. Took 'em awhile. "Just my little way of saying goodbye." I told them. "See ya when I get back." I added walking off, smirking when I heard Kitty yelling my name.

I made it out of the mansion, I found Misty talking to Jean. They both turned to me. Misty gave me an odd look. I walked to them. "Your leaving, aren't you?" She looked to the ground. I could smell by her aroma she didn't like that, I didn't either but I didn't want to hurt her. I tilted her head up with my index finger and thumb on her chin.

"I'll be back." I told her with a soft smile. About to kiss her until her fingers got in the way. I opened my eyes to see tears in her eyes, then she ran away. "Misty!" I exclaimed.

Jean stopped me before I could get to her. "Just, let her be." She said to me. "She's been through a lot." I looked to the ground with regret. I didn't think she'll forgive me this time. Scott came to the two of us. He got into my face. "What did you do to her?" He demanded through gritted teeth. "What's ya problem Summers?" I growled lowly at him.

"My problem is that you made my best friend cry." He glared at me. "I didn't mean ta make 'er cry." I gritted my teeth, Jean got between us. "That's-" She held her hands to her head. Scott held onto her. "Jean, what's wrong?" He asked her concerned. I turned to see Charles the same way. "Misty!" I exclaimed, running to go find her.

* * *

(Misty's Point Of View)

"Misty, what's wrong?" Rogue asked me worried. "I-I don't know!" I exclaimed. I thought of Jean and the professor. "Jean!" I yelled. Starting to create a shield to block out the phoenix from releasing out of my friend. But I was too weak to let it out so Hecate came out to try and stop it. But instead an explosion happened. Luckily Hecate came back inside me.

I saw Rogue on the ground unconscious, I ran to find Jean and the professor. But I found everyone was also attacked too. "Jean!" Scott yelled out. "What happened?" Bobby yelled. I ran to find Ororo on her knees. As soon as I got to her, I found the professor's chair, but Charles wasn't sitting on it! "Charles!" I screamed. Logan came running to us.

Tears started blurring my vision. Logan held me in his arms while I cried. "Charles! Charles, no." I sobbed. Who ever did this, I'm going to kill them...

* * *

I know, what a sad ending, if anyone wants me to I can make a sequel to this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
